Good Boy
by unhappyENDING
Summary: A detailed account of William's death


**Author's Note:** I don't write a lot of fanfiction, in fact, this is, I think, my third fic EVER. I wrote it about 6 months ago and just came upon it on my hard drive today and decided to upload it. Please give me a review, and maybe I'll write some more fic in the future?   
------------------- 

**"Good Boy"**   
The tears were stinging my face. I couldn't believe that I was crying. But, it was so horrible. Utter and total humiliation. Stupid poetry. Stupid me. What an idiot. The tears still leaked from my eyes. I'd hoped no one had noticed me, but then I heard a voice. An angel's voice.

_"And here I wonder.."_

I turned, and looked upon the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful. Her long, dark locks flowed past her shoulders, and her skin was milky white, and she had that perfect hourglass figure. But, she was odd. The look on her face was if she totally understood me, and that she felt drawn to me. She approached me. I stood from my crouching position, and backed away a little, as she was very forward. She now stood directly in front of me, and her hand reached out, and wiped a drying tear from my cheek.

_"What possible catastrophe came crashing down from Heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?"_

I pushed past the lump in my throat, caused by crying._"N-Nothing. I wish to be alone"_ was all I could mutter, doubting it would actually make her leave. Her eyes were enthralling. The lamplight danced across her irises and I got lost in her eyes for a moment, but she spoke again. _"You've been alone too long"_ she told me, and I felt briefly offended. "What could you possibly know of me?" I asked her, and the ends of her luscious lips cracked into a smile. _"I've seen you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength. His vision. His glory. That, and burning baby fish swimming all 'round your head.."_ she said to me, and I was puzzled. She was obviously mad, but she seemed to actually know what I felt. She moved, if possible, even closer into me. There was no warmth coming from her body. My eyes looked her from top to bottom. God, she was beautiful. But she was odd. A bit too odd for my liking. I think. _"Th-that's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not get my purse, I tell you"_ I told her, trying to sound fierce. I wasn't fierce. She simply smiled again. _"Don't need a purse. Your wealth lies here,"_ she told me, and her cold hand rested on my chest, then, she moved it to my warm forehead. _"And here. In the spirit and imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."_ I felt my mouth drop open. How did she know? Was she a witch? She knew exactly what I knew of myself. That I was not 'beneath them', rather, above them. High above them. I could barely muster any words. All I uttered to her was, _"Yes.. I mean, no! I mean – mother's expecting me."_ I tried to drift my thoughts to my mother, and my family, whom expected me home any minute. But I couldn't keep my thoughts on them. She was still there, facing me. Her gorgeous eyes still on me. _"I see what you want. Something glowing, and glistening. Something effulgent. Do you want it?"_ she asked me, and the words pounded in my head. Effulgent! She DID know me! This woman, somehow, knew all about me. She knew exactly how I felt at that moment. Maybe she was an angel, or a soulmate, sent from Heaven to be with me forever. Oh, how Cecily would be jealous! _"I – yes! Oh God, yes!"_ I exclaimed, excited. She smiled again, but this time it was sly, and scary. I blinked, and her face was different. She was no angel, she was a monster! Before I could tell what was happening, I felt her fangs pierce my skin. They rendered me helpless. I couldn't move. At first, it was ecstasy. But then, pain. Horrible pain. I could feel the blood, the life, leaving my body. My fingertips became cold, her hold on me became stronger. My knees weakened, and I collapsed forward, onto her. She held me up, but still, she sucked the blood from my veins. My whole body was going cold. My eyesight was blurry. I couldn't hear anything but my heart, which slowed with every gulp the woman took. Slower, and slower. I could barely breath. Suddenly, she pulled herself away from my neck, and looked at me. Beneath her monsterous face, she still smiled. I could barely see her. I could tell, by the slow beating of my heart, and the fact that it was a challenge to draw breath in, that I was dying. The woman who held me up swiped across her chest with one of her long fingernails, and the blood beaded up there. She threw my face on top of the cut, and not knowing what else to do, my tongue flecked out and touched her blood. And again. And again and again with my last ounce of strength. The blood tasted like the life I was losing. I thought, if I could swallow enough of her blood, that maybe I could get enough blood back in my system to sustain me. Long enough to get to a doctor. 

_"Dru?"_

I heard the male voice. It sounded distant, and it made her pull away from me. I stuck my tongue out as she moved backwards. I needed more life. She looked down at me, and whispered in my ear, _"Good boy"_, and then let me go. I dropped to the ground. I gasped for air. I couldn't even lift my head to see where she had gone. My whole body ached, and I tried to hear my heartbeat, which normally pounded in my ears when I was overwhelmed. I could barely hear it. I could taste her blood on my lips still. Finally, I gave up. Everything went black.


End file.
